Electrical connectors which make electrical connection to the end of a ribbon cable are well known. Generally these connectors have insulation piercing terminals which are placed in electrical engagement with the conductors of the cable. In order to properly terminate the cable to the connector, applicator tooling must be used.
In the applicator tooling, the connector is maintained in precise alignment. The ribbon cable is then inserted over the terminals of the connector through an opening or slot provided in the connector. The insertion of the ribbon cable continues until an end of the cable engages a switch in the applicator tooling, which causes the terminals to move toward the cable, thereby terminating the connector to the cable. The proper positioning of the switch insures that the cable and the connector are accurately aligned with respect to each other as termination occurs.
This method of termination insures that a proper termination is performed for each connector. However, as stated, for termination to occur, it is essential that the cable engage the switch when the cable is fully inserted into the slot or opening of the connector. Consequently, the end of the slot or opening must remain open in order for the end of the cable to engage the switch. This results in the ends of the conductors of the cable being exposed when the connector is terminated to the cable.
As the connector, cable assembly is handled and installed onto circuitry or the like, there is a possibility that the conductors will be engaged by an outside object, causing damage thereto. Therefore, exposing the ends of the conductors reduces the reliability of the connector assembly.
Consequently, in order to enhance the reliability of the connectors, covers are attached to the connectors after the termination of the connector to the cable has occurred. These covers extend over the exposed ends of the conductors, to prevent the conductors from being contacted during the handling and installation of the connectors. However, although these covers increase the reliability of the connector assembly, the cost of the connectors is increased due to the additional part required. It is important to note, that the covers can not be installed prior to insertion of the cable, because the covers would prevent the end of the cable from engaging the switch of the applicator tooling which triggers the termination.
Therefore, it would prove beneficial to provide a connector which has integral cover to protect the ends of the conductors of the cable. This would reduce the cost of manufacture of the connector, as fewer parts are required. However, it is essential that this connector be usable with the applicator tooling currently used for connectors of this type. Consequently, a means must be provided in the cover to activate the switch of the applicator tooling, so that the termination of the connector to the cable can occur in generally the same manner previously described.